A Note For Time
by Bleu Moka
Summary: This is my fic about my OC Asa Reichi Sagiri. I don't know if I want to continue this story because If I decide to I will actually have a real plot so yea, read and see if you like it or not


Mystic Myst Note- Well this isn't a real story to begin with. I wanna know if you guys think I should finsh it or not. So enjoy some of my short time fics  
  
A Note For Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Just a Gurl and her Crushes  
  
A smooth crisp breeze swepted over the large grassy meadow, swaying the long green grasses delicately, causeing them to lean lazyily to the side. Miko's long golden ear rings clacked together with the sound of ringing chimes. Clearing her dry throat she streched her hands out in front of herself, fingers gapped away from one another, eyes quietly closed. Sitting across from her, was the impatient Asa Reichi Sagiri with her legs crossed indian styel, her palms resting on her knees, fingers shaped in a loops. Another crisp spring moring gust of wind rippled over the meadow twisting and twineing Reichi's long ebony spiky hair.  
  
"In order to achieve strenght that is rightous and pure, one must stay focused and stay incontacted with her body and mind. The body and mind are two different untensils, you must be able to make your brain and your body move as one, making it flow like smooth graceful water-" there was a long pause of reflection, only the temperate rustling of leaves spoke. "understand?" Miko causously questioned, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"oh Denda he his SO hot!" Reichi giggled.   
  
  
  
"what!?" an annoyed sweat drop appeared on Miko's temples. "your absolutely impossible!" She huffed with a sigh retriving her ams to hold up her head.  
  
  
  
"hm?? oh, oh, oh what now?" Reichi strached her head. "oh, I was listening, don't get me wronge. The one mind and body stuff, deep concepted ya know. Hey your gett'n good at this "kai stuff"" She marked with her normal dull, laid back voice as she shoved her binder fully into her bag and zipped it up.  
  
Miko mentally groaned to herself irratation clearly written over her face. Reichi glared up at her older friend, seeing that she was looking pestered, she explained  
  
"hey, it wasn't MY fault per-say"  
  
  
  
"oh really?" Miko shot back with sarcasticness dripping in her voice  
  
"yea" Reichi grinned going along with it "a pic of Trunks slide out of my back pack! I couldn't help but to gaze apon him" Miko shook her head her friends choice of words, taking ther picture of Trunks from Reichi. Tilting her head from side to side evalutating the younge mans (to her POV) handsome face.  
  
"heh, thats okay, completly understandable" she laughed running her fingers threw her white hair, she handed Asa back the picture. "However" her smile faded and her voice grew firm "as my first pupil I expect you to be a little more serious, you know the big 'f' word... Focused" She grasped Reichis' shoulders and be again rapidlly shaking her "besides! I need the ExPeRiAnCe!!!!" she whined  
  
"o-o-o-o-kie!!!!! shesh!" she marked removing Miko's hands "don't put me in a death grip! gah!" Miko sheepishly laughed.  
  
"Okai, um letz concitrate"  
  
  
  
"Reichi your late Reichi your late..." her watch rang loudly in a computerized female voice.   
  
"eh, dumb watch" Reichi marked rolling her emerald eyes.  
  
"well at least your trying to keep tract of time" Miko replied with a slight hint of scoff.  
  
  
  
Reichi snorted "yea, all this bad boy do is tell me I'm late" she replied standing up then coolly thorwing her book bag over her left shoulder.   
  
"where are you going?"  
  
  
  
"uh school. duh" Reichi covered her mouth asif she said something wronge "Hey you remeber school don't you? it's the place you go for your education remeber"  
  
"Ha very funny" She said folding her arms, as her ear rings chimed againe.  
  
  
  
"Just toying with ya" she chuckled turning away from Miko. She jumped into the sky "Bye!" with a quick wave she speedily flew into the fluffy white clouds- leaving Miko's hair disshelved from the impact of the wind that occured when she accelerated.  
  
  
  
"crazy gurl, she left her purse" Miko sighed picking up the bag. She moaned standing to her feet "I better go give it to her" she sighed.  
  
(^-^)-- (^-^)--(^-^)--(v^-^V)-- (^-^)  
  
  
  
Landing swiftly to the rouf of Orange High, she allowed herself to take a moment and stare at the veiw. Nuthing much to see really. Tall gray buildings, people walking around left and right, and cars speedily running red lights. But the veiw was amazing durning a sunset. With a small smile she headed towards the door which lead into the school.  
  
Before she could even get her hand on the knob she heard a seires of dry coughs gagging behind her. Reichi whirrled around and to her delightful surprise she found Miko, bent over holding her knees, trying to breath.  
  
"heh, little out of breath are we?" Reichi rose a eyesbrow, stepping closer to her friend.  
  
"hey, *gasp* I came all the way here *pant* to give you *pant* your purse. Here" she shoved it until Asa's stomach.  
  
"hey thanks" Asa smiled taking the small black purse.  
  
"don't mention it kid" Miko smiled finally catching her breath. "I think you lose your brain if it wasn't secutered inside your head" she beamed poking Reichi in her forehead.  
  
"well, at least I didn't have a ashma attack flying to the city. Shesh that 22 yrs old stuf is catching up with you huh?"  
  
"now, since when is 22 yrs old, old?"  
  
  
  
"hmm, maybe since I turn the big 18"  
  
"well "youngster" you need guildance, and I am-"  
  
  
  
"NOT the person to give it to me"  
  
"hey!" they chuckled together.  
  
"anyway, don't you think you made me late enough?" Asa teased  
  
"hmph, hey you train at your own free will. I'm not tying your arms and legs down to have me train you"  
  
"yea, instead you shake me to death" Reichi smiled rubbing her neck  
  
  
  
"you know what!" she couldn't finsh as they burst into laughter.  
  
"okay, it's ReAlLy time for me to go" Miko nodded in agreement "k, baggy see ya around"  
  
"baggy??" Miko blink in confuseion placeing her hands on her hips.  
  
"My other nic name for you!-" Asa smiled, Miko blinked in thought.  
  
"like from Jungle book (?)" Miko asked as Asa excliamed. The two young ladies started laughing to themselves againe.  
  
"I told you about being in my brain!" Miko replied poking her head  
  
"dude spare me" grinned Asa waving a dissmissal hand, heading into Orange High. Miko let out a long heavy sigh before drifting into the sky.  
  
Sagiri regreted walking down the stair well. Maybe she should of played hookie and spend the day with Miko- like the good old days. Well technocally they only lasted for Reichi's freashmen year, then Miko graduated and NEVER HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL AGAINE. Which really suxed because Sagiri had no one to talk to. Of corse there was Tasien and Robbie, but those guys just wern't her styel- they annoyed her more then anything.  
  
Sagiri sighed opening another door that lead into the hall way. The relationship ship between Miko and Sagiri was a deep one to say the least. They had know each other for as long as they could both remeber. But the friendly bond they had went deeper then friend ship or family blood. Thats how close they where- not to mention Miko was a positive role model for her- I mean, you don't get many people willing to talk to you if your anti-social, quiet, with a reputation of snapping at people either.   
  
Sighing, Reichi opened the door to her science teacher classroom. Ther door slammed open as her boats, clocked loudly on the tile floor. The teacher frowned angerly  
  
"Ms. Sagiri"  
  
  
  
"what" she sighed boredly sitting down. I haven't even been in shool for 5 minutes and I'm already as bored as heck she noted to herself.  
  
"thats a phone call home"  
  
"what ever. I swear dude you call my house more then the tellermarketing people" the class snickered around her.  
  
"Not another word" the teacher warned. Sagiri licked her lips leaning over her desk.  
  
  
  
" I bet your trying to hit on my mom. Heh I would give that up righ now if I where you" she smield as the class laughed and chortles around her.  
  
  
  
The teacher blushed straightenin his crocked tye "that is completly out of the question! Ms. Sagiri one more word out of you and your out of my class"  
  
"shesh calm down, don't have a baby" she muttered with a sigh. The teacher gave her a quick dirty glance before returning to his lecture.  
  
"psst" Reichi turned behind her, to find Son Goten grining at her. He was another hottie! coal black, shinny spiky hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail- giving him that slight bad boy look. But of corse he was nuthing of the sort! Kind ebony eyes, that melted one's heart. And a nice bronze complexion. His body wasn't half bad either (*cough, cough* we won't get into that). He didn't have all of his marbels in his brains- buts thats okay, easier to snag him for herself. "nice way to pesture the teacher" he comended  
  
"well you know I try" she replied with a flirtaous grin turning fully around to face him.  
  
"heh, I can't stand this classroom, he nags more than he teahes-" Reichi nodded agreeing with him.  
  
"AHEM! Mr.Son is there something you would like to share with the class??"  
  
"uh no... Reichi, needed the page number"  
  
"well if she would be on time she woundn't have to worry about it, now would you? huh Ms. Sagiri" rolling her eyes as the teacher returned to the chalk board. I wanna kill him the thought quickly past in her mind.  
  
"sure get put me on the spot" she whispared  
  
"heh sorries" He smiled his "goku smile". He's so CUTE! she thought smileing eraseing the thought of killing people.   
  
"Ms. Sagiri" the teacher huffed rubbing his swore temples. "can we face the board and pretend to do some work"  
  
"I wouldn't give you the pleasure" Sagiri marked leaning back in her chair  
  
"thats it OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!" the red faced teacher screamed slaming down his eraser.  
  
"hey no need to act like a whinny baby, I'm out" Reichi smirk standing up, with snickers, laughter, giggles filled her ears.  
  
(^-^)-- (^-^)--(^-^)--(v^-^V)-- (^-^)  
  
The loud echo of the laughing school girls dissopeared out of the girls locker room, leaving Reichi alone with her thoughts. The only sound uttered was the leacking of dripping fascets, and the light buzzing of cheap school lights.  
  
She leaned against her locker with her arms holding herself engulfed with thought. Nothing speacial in particular. Just thoughts of everything. It's nice to think of everything. Like future past and present. What does the future holds? will she actually make it too the future? and how does the past effect that? does it effect it at all? Why in the present we pray and wish and hope for tomarrow, and when tomarrow comes we are doing the same thing when in relezation we are steadily moving down the flows of time with each day, each passing hour, each moment... It makes absolutly no sense to wish for something that is currently happening.  
  
"Hey Missy" the short sturdy girls coach stomped threw the locker. Her heavy army boots squeeaked against the damp tile. Reichi smiled at the fact she was about 3 full heads taller then the short women. "lunch time. get some food"  
  
"hey, no agrument there" Reichi smiled patting her stomach breifly before walking towards the doors.  
  
"hey try out for the basketball team. I could use a hooligan like you on my team" The coach crossed her thick arms, as her boyish short brown hair fell into her eyes.  
  
Reichi stared at the women, gazing dully into her brown eyes. The coach stomach tightened in nervousness. She new deep down in her soul that Reichi was no ordiary gurl. This fact was as light as day. Her emarld eyes sparkled with inquisery, brimmed in curiosty, dripping with saracasticness. The way the younge gurl smirk was not of one trying to be a class clown, but of one true mockering and and imtimaiton- imtimadton like a crule scaley snake about to devourer his pray. This gurl was quit strange, and with her ability to infuriated everyone , and stay cool in any situation, truely was awe turner.   
  
Reichi gave a small smile before turning and walking away. She waved a dissmial hand. Her long raven shinny hair bonced behind her as she walked.  
  
  
  
"naw, this hooligan has better things to do with her time" she chuckled.  
  
"thats what you think" the coach remarked dissopointedly.  
  
"ha! no thats what I know" though the gurl hadn't turned around, she could feel her smiling egotiscally to herself. That strange girl.   
  
Reichi stopped in front of the cafeteria doors. The sound of teenagers laughting, talking, gossiping, singing, aruging and every thing else annoying teenagers did, filled her ears. The growl of food from her stomach transformed to a growl of aggravation. These humans made her sick to her stomach. She didn't realize that she had a deep engrained predjeice against them- she didn't know how it got there either. On one hand they where all teenagers like herself, on the other hand they where a lower speices then herself that needed to be exterminated.  
  
In one quick instant her 6 senses increased. With her ears hearing every singel word being said from every singel person. Her nose smelling everyones food, breath, perfume etc. Her eye sight sharpened incredablely. Her body hardened and created a numbing effect in her body.   
  
Reichi's heart slammed against her chest. Her blood swam speedily threw her vains. The sound of her heart beat and rushing blood in her body, throbbed in her ears, like loud beating drums. A low picthed ring mimiced in her ear. All of her limbs where bounceing from a boast adrenaline. Un-conoiusly she rose her palm up infront of herself. Her body created engery into the center of her hands. The only thoghts that ran threw her head where 'kill them. It wouldn't make a difference. There nuthing but scum of the universe that needs to be killed-'  
  
"Hello Sagiri" Trunks deep smooth voice registered in her brain. Her body quickly calmed down, and once againe the normal sound of teens rung in her ears.   
  
"eh....." she shook head, and rubbed her burning temples. She felt asif she had just awaken out of a deep sleep. She took a moment to breath- what just happened?  
  
"are you okay" Trunks asked concerned.  
  
"oh oh I'm fine" she stammered stareing into his cystal sapphire eyes. "I just kinda of blanked out" she explain, as the burning sensation started to decrease.  
  
"I think we all do that from time to time" Trunks smiled. OMG 100 percent beef cake! she thought as her eyes freely roamed his figure. He wasn't too much taller then she was. Maybe about a half of foot. His lavender soft hair was always combed neat, in a proper buissness boy hair cut. He had the looks of vegeta- but there personalties was more then a contast. His eyes where of magnificent hawiian blue water. With a smooth copper tan, and a shaply body build.   
  
"yea, I tend to, more then others" She smiled about to go into the Cafeteria  
  
"oh no allow me "Trunks remark opening the doors for her. She glanced up at him confused "you know" he smiled friendly tilting his head"ladies first"  
  
"uh, heh thank you-" she felt the rise of red spill onto her checks. Her stomached melted in gee.  
  
"well Trunks there aren't any gurls over here so you might as well walk threw the door!" Taisen remarked with a huge grin. Soon laughter splashed out of his mouth. Trunks shook his head with a small chuckle, and a polite smile. Reichi passed Taisen an annoyed glance mixed with embarassement and hurt. "Oh I was just kidding" he sighed with a reply as she stamped passed him.  
  
"Thank you Trunks, at least someone knows how to be a gentle man around here" She mark grimly ignoreing Taisen.  
  
"Anytime Reichi" Trunks replied walking away.  
  
After watching Trunks walk away, Reichi rolled her eyes at Taisen.  
  
"what!?" he asked straching his blue hair.  
  
  
  
"what do you mean 'what'?" she growled clenching her fist into a ball.  
  
"I was just kidding" he defended with a shrill of his voice.  
  
"I know you where. Thats the point you play to much." she retorted angerly grabbing a lunch tray.  
  
"gawd your moody" he commented quietly, throwing food on his tray.  
  
  
  
"don't call me moody" she snapped slamming a tray of cripy yellow french fries on her tray.  
  
"okay mean then" he chotled to himself.  
  
"Taisen!! get away from me! I can't stand your presence right now!!" she snarled trying to escape the feeling of blasting him out of the wall.  
  
"See see! I was kidding" he smiled "you have no humor!"  
  
"and I wasn't kidding!" she huffed, handing her money to the fat lunch lady. "why don't you get t h a t threw your head!!!!" she cursed a few times siliently to herself. Slamming down her tray next to Reo's she hastily sat down. With a heavy sigh she picked up a few greasy fries and began eating.  
  
"geez are we having a moody day?" Reo asked blinking, stareing Reichi.  
  
"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" she gave him a long pissed off look. Reo gulped in slight fear.  
  
"I was just asking" he countered when she didn't answer him.  
  
"well then, don't ask" she said simply  
  
  
  
"the answer is yes, Reo" Tasien explained slowly, kicking his feet up on a empty navy blue chair next to him.  
  
"well it would of been NO if you would poke your head out of my buissness with Trunks!!!! christ!" she huffed sprinkleing sault into her tasteless food. She reached to grabbed the ketcup, but Tasien grabbed it first. She let out a low snarl much like a animal "keep screwing with me Tasien" she muttered narrowing her eyes. Tasien threw her the heavy glass bottle of ketcup. She caught it and began pouring it onto her hambuger.  
  
"you, need to stop flirting with Trunks" He commented talking with his mouth full.  
  
"i can do what ever the heck I want to. and you know whats the fun part is?? it's none of your buissness"  
  
"Taisen was just trying to show you to the table" Reo briefly commented before slowly eatting.  
  
"yea! it shows how appreciative you are!!!" He mocked, still fooling around. He snickered to himself.  
  
"AGH!" she was about to say some vugar things to them. I mean real low down and dirty things. But she decided to leave. She stood up so briskly her chair fell back behind her. Random stopped there convosations and stared at her. But she didn't care. She took her time stamping out of cafeteria. Miko once said 'theres no sense in wasting good breath on useless people'.  
  
She walked alone in the hallways, where it was slightly dark. The windows where so dim that it hardly let light into the school. She paused leaning on the door that leaded to the roof. Today was so boring, nothing exciting ever happened, and yet everyone seemed to go with this boring flow of things. She needed some excitment, something dareing to do.   
  
  
  
"Thats it, I'm leaving this dump!" she exclaimed, slamming open the door. She walked up the dark corrideor of steps. The smell of old must filled her noise as the clocking of her boots echoed. Only one speck of sun light sparkled ahead of her. It flickered with a yellowish pearl light- kinda like the shine of hope. Once she reached the other door, she swung it open. Instantly the warm glow of the sun, tingled onto her skin. The warm afternoon breezes whirrled around her. Her inky hair flowed freely with the drift of the breeze. White loud sea gulls flew over her head, drifting freely in the sky.  
  
"emmmm" she hummed walking back to her favorite place to watch sunsets. She stood there a bit as the wind played with her hair.   
  
"Hey!" She turned her head left to find Goten sitting down, his feet hanging off the side of the school building. She smiled in delight.  
  
"it's nice seeing you againe" she replied slowly moving over to where he sat. She happily sat next to him. There was long pause of silence. She cleared her thoat "so, what are you doing up here"  
  
He shruged still gazeing at the view. His eyes where so focused and calm. His face was of one in a tranquil state.   
  
"I don't know. Trunks went to the libaray and I didn't want to go" He slowly turned and faced her with a grin, his wild bangs flowing with the gust of wind "for one, the Librarian kicked me out- old hag" he grumbled  
  
Reichi giggled. That librarian was crazy though.  
  
  
  
"and the second reason is, all of those books makes me sick*" he stuck out his tongue. Reichi laughed againe. he smiled at her "so why are you up here?"  
  
"well, my butt head friends- annoyed the heck out of me, and I just wanted some freah air"  
  
"no kidding! heh I'm a country boy, I absoluty NEED freash air!" he replied shakeing his head. "i'm use large feilds of green grass. Not bundles and bundles of building"  
  
Reichi nodded in agreement. "beside it's a nice day, they shouldn't have us stuck up in a building like wild animals"  
  
"no kidding" He sighed as his eyes wandered the sceernery "god I can't wait till I graduate! gah no more teachers to deal with!"  
  
"what about working" Reichi asked exploreing his handsome face  
  
"Heh working" he waved a dissmissel hand "give me a a break"  
  
Reichi rose a eyebrow "your not gonna work?"  
  
"Heck no" he retorted smiling at her. He noticed her dissoproved face and added "hey my dad never got a job in his life and look at him"  
  
"yea look at him! he's been dead like what..., 3 times?!" Reichi teased with a smile. Goten shrugged. Another peaceful breezes whipped over them as they sat in a comfortable silence. This is why she loved Goten so much. He was so laid back to be around. So lackisiive. She enjoyed that about him. Her eyes roamed the sceenery enjoying the sun shinning down at her.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hmp?"  
  
"Lets go fly a bit" she looked up at him. He had a devilish smirk "you know a quick flight of hockie. you game?" he asked holding out his hand. She thought it over a bit. Oh what the heck! this is Goten duh she smiled gladly aacepting his hand. And together they speedily flew away.  
  
Mystic Myst Note: so what do you think guyz? should I just leave it alone or actually make an attemped to finsh it? tell moi whatcha think. If I choose to finsh it then I will have some surprises for it 


End file.
